


Professeurs Ange et Démon - 2e arc

by RossignolRainbow



Series: Professeurs Ange et Démon - Traduction [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Multi, Swearing, fatphobia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossignolRainbow/pseuds/RossignolRainbow
Summary: Ce deuxième arc - composé de 8 chapitres - prend place après le OS «Would I lie to you». Je vous conseille de lire cet OS avant ce 2e arc car il introduit l'OC de Eve qui réapparaîtra par la suite. ;)Cet arc est constitué des parties 7 à 14 de la série «Demon and Angel Professors» écrite par Gosthinthehouse. Les liens vers chacune de ces parties sont disponibles au début de cette histoire. :)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Professeurs Ange et Démon - Traduction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Tell Me About It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195176) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [What Have I Told You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236714) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Work With Me Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270755) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Stand By Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274160) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [What Did You Expect?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299924) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Do You See What I See?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339740) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Say It To My Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352373) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Heart On My Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366377) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 



> La mention «T» est là pour le 7e chapitre de ce 2e arc (13e partie de cette série) car il contient un juron, les autres sont classés «G». :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eve alla droit au but. « Etes-vous au courant que les gens font des paris sur qui est le mari du Dr Fell ? »_

# Parle-moi en

  


Crowley cessa de masser sa jambe quand on toqua à la porte de son bureau et dit sèchement, « Entrez. »

C’était Eve. Probablement l’une des seuls à être assez courageuse pour l’aborder ici. Elle alla droit au but. « Etes-vous au courant que les gens font des paris sur qui est le mari du Dr Fell ? »

Il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté. « Y avez-vous participé ? »

« Non ! »

Il haussa des sourcils amusés par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. « Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez probablement avoir de très bonnes chances, si les dernières fois sont d’une quelconque indication. »

« Ça … ne semblait pas juste. Je vous ai vus. Ensemble, je veux dire. »

« En-dehors du travail, vous voulez dire. » dit Crowley, mais il atténua la sécheresse de sa voix avec une expression légèrement plus proche du sourire que du rictus. « Allez-vous le dire aux autres ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne oute pas les gens. » **(1)**

« Merci. »

Elle hésita un long moment, fronçant les sourcils, clairement perplexe. « Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Nouvelle année, nouvelleaux étudiant-e-s. Iels trouveront quelque chose sur lequel commérer, autant leur donner quelque chose de relativement inoffensif pour leurs commérages. D’autre part, c’est hilarant quand iels comprennent. Sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Donc, c’est pour ça vous ne me l’avez pas dit ? »

« Non, c’était parce que ça vous aurait mise dans une position délicate. »

  


***

  


Après qu’Eve soit partie, il y eu un autre coup à la porte, plus timide. Crowley fusilla la porte du regard. Que la Terre lui vienne en aide s’il devenait populaire. Il roula des yeux, mit sur pause le programme de synthèse vocale débitant dans ses écouteurs les essais des étudiants, et grogna à nouveau, « Entrez. »

C’étaient deux étudiant-e-s – une dernière année méfiante et un première année terrifié – munis d’un résumé contrit expliquant que le première année avait été harcelé pour qu’il utilise les escaliers ; et aucun d’entre elleux n’étaient ses étudiants.

« Et pourquoi exactement me rapportez-vous ça à moi ? Vous êtes des étudiants en Littérature, pourquoi n’en avertissez-vous pas le Dr Fell ? »

L’étudiante de dernière année répondit, « Vous utilisez les ascenseurs. »

Il y eut un instant de silence alors qu’il l’examinait. Puis, « Ah. ». Il l’avait secourue de la brigade des escaliers une fois, elle aussi, quand elle était en première année. Clairement elle s’en rappelait.

Le Dr Crowley regarda le première année pétrifié, prit une inspiration, expira, et une cascade de petits changements survint. Son expression s’adoucit, et la ligne dure de sa bouche perdit le redressement en coin railleur, puis s’adoucit un petit peu. Il se décala sur sa chaise, changea d’angles, relâcha ses épaules et ouvrit sa posture. C’était clairement un effort conscient, et c’était un peu déroutant en soi la vitesse à laquelle il passait de la posture ‘terrifiant et complètement fermé’ à ‘interlocuteur attentif et intéressé’. Il n’était toujours pas aussi abordable que le Dr Fell, bien sûr, mais il ne vous effrayait plus non plus activement. « Dites-moi votre situation idéale, si vous aviez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Et quelle est la situation réelle, si vous voulez bien. » Un crayon et un bloc de papier apparurent dans sa main et il les fit glisser sur le bureau. « Ecrivez-le, si c’est plus facile. »

La montagne de soulagement et d’incrédulité dans les yeux du première année aurait illuminé la lune.

Le Dr Crowley soupira d’exaspération. « Je me fiche de ce que vous avez pu entendre, je ne crucifie pas les gens pour avoir des besoins spécifiques. »

Il y eut un long échange de regards et puis la pièce tomba de manière presqu’audible. « Oh. » La moitié de la tension quitta le corps de l’enfant et une fine main se saisit du crayon. Puis s’arrêta. « Allez-vous en parler au Dr Fell ? »

« Seulement s’il me questionne. S’il le fait, je ne lui mentirai pas. Ça vous semble juste ? »

Il eut un moment de réflexion, puis un lent acquiescement et l’étudiant recommença à écrire et fit finalement glisser la feuille sur le bureau. Crowley la prit et n’essaya pas de la lire devant d’elleux. « Je vous contacterai. » dit-il, et ils prirent cela comme le congédiement que c’était et s’enfuirent. Crowley attendit jusqu’à ce la porte se ferme derrière elleux et puis sortit son téléphone et envoya un rapide message à Aziraphale, « Ange, questionne-moi sur cet entretien quand nous serons à la maison. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** _outer_ : révéler le côté lgbt+ d’une personne à sa place et sans son accord


	2. What Have I Told You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Crowley changea de sujet pour lui remonter le moral. « Ils parient aussi à nouveau sur nous. Enfin, sur toi et ton mari. Devine qui est le favori ? »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toustes, :)   
> Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longtemps absente, j'avais besoin de faire une pause dans mes différents projets. Et j'ai profité de cette pause pour réfléchir à mon rythme de publication sur cette histoire. Dorénavant je ne ferai plus une publication régulière, je tenterai cependant un maximum de ne pas faire de longue pause au milieu d'un arc, pour le reste je préfère ne pas prendre trop d'engagements. ^^  
> J'en profite aussi pour remercier toustes celleux qui ont laissé un kudos ou un commentaire, ça me fait à chaque fois très plaisir. <3   
> Bonne lecture ! :D

# Que t'ais-je dit ?

  


Crowley s’étala sur le canapé, agitant les mains alors qu’il finissait son explication, et passant ses jambes par-dessus l’accoudoir pour plus de confort. « Le papier est ici, si tu veux le lire pour nous. » Il le sortit de sa poche et roula sa tête pour pouvoir la laisser reposer sur les genoux d’Aziraphale tout en regardant son visage.

Aziraphale le cueillit entre ses doigts, le survola, les lèvres serrées sous le coup d’une colère grandissante, et lui en fit un rapide résumé. « Deux étudiants, essayant de faire signer les gens afin d’obliger toustes celleux qu’ils en jugent capables à n’utiliser que les escaliers. Je crois que nous allons devoir travailler ensemble là-dessus. »

« Ne le faisons-nous pas toujours ? »

« Et je crois que je peux faire beaucoup de ces leçons sans avoir à dire un mot. » Il soupira et son visage s’affaissa. « Mais pas toutes. »

Crowley lui rendit sa grimace et changea de sujet pour lui remonter le moral. « Ils parient à nouveau sur nous aussi. Enfin, sur toi et ton mari. Devine qui est le favori ? »

« Toi, mon cher ? »

« Il n’y a bien qu’en ça que je suis ton préféré. » Crowley attendit qu’Aziraphale ait siroté son thé, puis ajouta obligeamment. « Non, la majorité des paris vont sur Gabriel. »

Aziraphale s’étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé. Les spasmes en résultant firent tomber Crowley du canapé et il atterrit sur le sol. Quand les deux retrouvèrent finalement leur respiration, Aziraphale hoqueta, « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? », avant de remarquer qu’il regardait franchement plus bas qu’avant pour voir Crowley. « Mon cher, que t’ais-je dit au sujet de la malice qui porte en elle les germes de sa propre chute ? »

« Ngk. » Crowley se releva du sol et se posa dans un fauteuil avant d’ignorer la dernière question en faveur de la première. « Quelque chose à propos de Gabriel venant trop souvent te transmettre des messages, d’après ce que j’ai entendu. »

« Pauvre moi. » Un tic parcourut la bouche d’Aziraphale. Puis il jeta un regard à Crowley et le surprit à avoir le même tic et tous deux le perdirent en éclatant de rire.

  


***

  


Les étudiants intensifièrent leurs investigations en demandant au Dr Fell ce qu’il pensait des autres professeurs. Le Dr Fell esquiva, « Oh, je ne pourrais décemment pas répondre. Ce ne serait pas professionnel de ma part, cher enfant. »

Ils étaient trop occupés à essayer d’assembler ensemble les indices que le Dr Fell lâchait sur son mari Anthony que pour être longtemps déçus. Malheureusement, la seule description physique qu’il révéla était que Anthony était plus grand que lui, et agréable à regarder, ce qui n’aidait pas des masses. Le Dr Fell n’était pas exactement la plus grande personne qui soit.

Par ailleurs, la seule description fournie était sur sa personnalité. Un bon cœur, plein de petites attentions. Attentif à protéger les autres. Un sens de l’humour malicieux (mais bienveillant au fond). Un penchant pour les vieilles voitures et une conduite rapide. (« Démon de la vitesse », murmura le Dr Fell avec un petit sourire tendre, en réponse à une question téméraire sur la conduite de Cher Anthony.)

Pour quelqu’un qui pouvait autant parler, le Dr Fell révélait surprenamment peu de choses peronnelles, en-dehors de leur profond amour mutuel. Il parlait (par exemple) d’eux mangeant ensemble des crêpes à Paris, et avant que vous n’ayez eu le temps de dire ouf il était parti dans une digression sur la Révolution Française et comment elle était dépeinte dans divers livres.

La description ne semblait correspondre à aucun des autres enseignants ou professeurs, mais ils étaient pratiquement sûrs que Cher Anthony était quelque part aux alentours du campus, car il déposait assez souvent le Dr Fell. Ils en vinrent, d’un commun accord, à une conclusion pour Cher Anthony. Il devait être plutôt comme le Dr Fell, gentil et convivial, peut-être avec un sens de l’humour légèrement acéré. Grand et séduisant, et peut-être noir de cheveux (ces trois traits n’allaient-ils pas toujours ensemble, suggéra quelqu’un, et il y avait eu un assentiment général). Un grand, ténébreux, séduisant gentleman avec le sens de l’humour, et le Professeur Gabriel ne disait-il pas parfois les choses les plus étranges ? Il y eut un lent assentiment à ça, et les probabilités sur Gabriel se renforcèrent, tandis que celles sur le Dr Crowley (qui était, après tout, uniquement repris dans le pool des paris dans un soucis d’exhaustivité) s’amenuisèrent, personne ne pariant sur lui, parce qu’aucun d’entre eux ne pourrait jamais imaginer que ces deux-là soient semblables ou ensemble.


	3. Work With Me Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pour une quelconque raison, Crowley a toujours mieux senti qu’Aziraphale la direction dans laquelle soufflait le vent des rumeurs._

# Travaille avec moi là-dessus

  


Pour une quelconque raison, Crowley a toujours mieux senti qu’Aziraphale la direction dans laquelle soufflait le vent des rumeurs. C’est l'une des façons dont il garde un œil sur les rumeurs à son propos (et dont il en démarre quelques-unes s’il n’y en a pas assez). Il y a bien longtemps qu’il a appris comment se cacher à la vue de tous et ne jamais se faire remarquer. Les gens parlent autour de lui, et s’inquiètent rarement de ce qu’il entend, tandis qu’il écoute tout et pioche ce dont il a besoin.

Actuellement, ce dont il a besoin sont plus de détails sur les étudiants faisant signer les gens pour les escaliers, il sirote donc un café en chipotant avec son téléphone là où il entendra probablement le plus de rumeurs. Il en entend suffisamment que pour pouvoir probablement les reconnaitre s’il venait à les croiser. Ce sur quoi il en entend le plus cependant, est le profil de ceux à qui ils ont demandé de signer et ça lui permet de savoir exactement quel appât agiter devant eux.

Aziraphale est doux et tendre et rond et gentil, et ils ne lui jetteront probablement qu’un regard avant de penser qu’il doit utiliser les escaliers pour perdre du poids. Comme si cela avait jamais changé qui était une personne, ou ce qu’iel valait. (Tout. Il valait tout.)

Crowley, bien que maigre, passe le test de présumé-valide en n’ayant pas d’aide visible ni de différence flagrante, et ils sauteront probablement à la conclusion qu’il n’a aucune raison de ne pas utiliser les escaliers si ce n’est la paresse. Comme s’ils pouvaient le dire juste en le regardant. (Ils ne le peuvent pas. Personne ne le peut.)

Ensemble, eh bien, ils peuvent aussi jouer l’un contre l’autre. Et si les étudiant mordent à l’hameçon et viennent les trouver, eh bien … Il cache un rictus et un silencieux grognement en finissant son café et sort.

  


***

  


« Je sais que tu préfères ses comédies, » commence Aziraphale en marchant aux côtés de Crowley, « mais je pense que Shakespeare a fait un excellent travail avec Hamlet. » C’est un vieux débat familier, lissé par le temps et la répétition, et ils peuvent tous deux facilement se chamailler dessus an ayant la moitié de leur esprit occupé à autre chose. (« Ne me donne pas les détails. », avait dit Aziraphale quand Crowley l’avait appelé pour arranger leur apparente rencontre accidentelle. « J’ai besoin de pouvoir réagir honnêtement. »)

« Hélas, pauvre William. », raille en retour Crowley, « Je l’ai bien connu. » Il continue de regarder devant lui, sa bouche formant son habituelle ligne pincée, mais derrière ses verres fumés ses yeux étincellent en direction de son ange. Avec lui d’un côté et le mur proche de l’autre, il a facilement accès à un support de chaque côté s’il en a besoin.

« Un garçon d’une verve infinie, d’une fantaisie exquise. » **(1)** répond Aziraphale, mi-citant, mi-agréant. « Il avait une excellente compréhension de comment fonctionnent les gens et de comment cela les fait interagir, et Hamlet illustre ça à la perfection … »

Crowley laisse le baratin habituel lui glisser dessus, puisant du réconfort dans son côté familier et lâchant à l’occasion un mot quand il le fallait. Intérieurement, sous le couvert d’une vieille chamaillerie routinière, il se prépare pour la confrontation à venir et espère que la réaction « honnête » d’Aziraphale sera une bonne réaction. Il peut prendre sur lui s’il le doit, mais que le doux Dr Fell fasse de même, il estime que cela demandera plus de temps et d’énergie.

  


***

  


Il y a une foule honorable là où les couloirs mènent au croisement des escaliers et des ascenseurs. Plein de gens à aborder et à qui demander des signatures. Les deux étudiants sont sûrs que ce qu’ils font est juste, qu’ils aident l’environnement tout en rendant les gens en meilleure santé. Deux visages plus âgés dans la foule se révèlent être des professeurs : le Dr Crowley flânant le long du mur, et le Dr Fell se maintenant à sa hauteur sur ses jambes plus courtes, discutant sans discontinuer de Shakespeare. Enfin, le Dr Fell parle. Le Dr Crowley participe à peine, comme quelqu’un supportant l’une de ces tristement célèbres surcharges d’information, pauvre diable.

Il sera probablement heureux de l’interruption, et tout le monde sait que le Dr Fell est le plus doux des anges. Ça devrait être deux signatures faciles à obtenir, pensent-ils, et ils s’avancent ensemble en souriant et leurs porte-documents prêts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** _Hamlet_ de William Shakespeare ; Acte 5, scène 1, lignes 172-174  
> Traduction du texte original : _« Hélas ! pauvre Yorick ! … Je l’ai connu, Horatio ! C’était un garçon d’une verve infinie, d’une fantaisie exquise ; […] »_


	4. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _« Nous demandons aux gens de signer pour n’utiliser que les escaliers et non les ascenseurs. », dit le premier étudiant avec espoir et en tendant un porte-document et un bic. « Dr Crowley, puis-je vous inscrire ? »_

# Reste à mes côtés

  


« Nous demandons aux gens de signer pour n’utiliser que les escaliers et non les ascenseurs. », dit le premier étudiant avec espoir et en tendant un porte-document et un bic. « Dr Crowley, puis-je vous inscrire ? »

« Non. » Ce fut immédiat, catégorique et implacable.

« Dr Fell ? »

« Certainement pas ! », souffla-t-il. « Je n’ai aucunement l’intention de vous donner la permission de juger et d’intimider les gens. »

« Nous ne demandons même pas à ceux qui en ont besoin de signer. », expliqua le second, irradiant de bonne volonté et souriant. « Seulement aux personnes qui ne les utilisent déjà pas ou qui sont trop paresseuses que pour grimper une seule volée d’escalier. Nous ne voulons simplement pas que quiconque profite des ascenseurs quand il ne le devrait pas … »

Le Dr Fell lança le plus court des regards au Dr Crowley, qui releva sa main en un discret signal « vas-y, après toi ». Ayant reçu cette permission, le Dr Fell plaça toute son attention sur les deux étudiants. « Au contraire, je suis pratiquement certain que vous avez déjà porté des jugements inexacts, et avez forcé au moins une personne à choisir entre révéler des informations médicales privées ou composer avec votre … » Il les regarda de haut en bas, et ils se ratatinèrent sous l’intensité de son regard « … intimidation. D’aucun pourrait aussi dire harcèlement. », continua-t-il.

Crowley s’appuya contre le mur pour diminuer la tension présente dans ses jambes suite à une si longue station debout et regarda comment Aziraphale réduisait verbalement en lambeaux le binôme en leur faisant la leçon sur combien il existait de raisons non- visibles à l’œil nu faisant que quelqu’un puisse avoir besoin des ascenseurs. Il était réellement furieux. Crowley pouvoir le dire à la posture de ses épaules et à la tension dans ses mains, mais il n’élevait pas la voix, bien qu’elle porta suffisamment fort que pour que chacun aux alentours puisse entendre le moindre mot. Il s’était même arrangé pour ne pas paraître en colère. Il semblait déçu – comme s’ils l’avaient trahi, et l’humanité tout entière avec lui – et révolté qu’ils puissent seulement supposer une telle chose sur les autres personnes. Comme s’ils l’avaient personnellement blessé lui ou quelqu’un qu’il aimait (et personne n’avait jamais au grand jamais songé à blesser le cher Dr Fell).

« Ça c’est mon ange », murmura-t-il avec une tendresse tellement absolue que si quelqu’un l’avait entendu à cet instant il ne l’aurait pris que pour nul autre que la seconde moitié d’Aziraphale. Malheureusement pour les parieurs, ils étaient tous focalisés sur Aziraphale avec choc et juste une touche de peur en voyant combien il tenait d’un ange, comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais demandés pourquoi les anges devaient constamment répéter « n’ayez pas peur, ne craignez rien » chaque fois que quelqu’un les voyait. Comme s’ils n’avaient jamais réalisé auparavant qu’Aziraphale le faisait également constamment, simplement il ne le faisait pas avec des mots mais avec sa voix douce, son langage corporel aimable, et son apparence tendre.

Crowley attendit jusqu’à ce qu’il reconnaisse les signes d’une surcharge d’infos s’atténuant et d’étudiants croulant sous le poids de ces infos et souhaitant disparaître sous le sol pour s’échapper, avant de se redresser et de s’avancer. Il allait avoir mal plus tard, mas ça en valait la peine.

Aziraphale cligna des yeux. « Tu es toujours là ? »

Il haussa légèrement une épaule. « Je ne voulais pas interrompre. »

« Crowley ! » Ce fut dit avec un ton se trouvant quelque part entre la déception et une tendre exaspération.

Crowley se pencha pour confisquer les formulaires de signature des mains serrées des étudiants. « Si j’entends jamais parler de quiconque réessayant ceci à nouveau, » dit-il tout en sifflements, les mots résonnant clairement pour tout le monde aux alentours, « ce ne sera pas au Dr Fell que vous aurez affaire la prochaine fois. Ce sera à moi. » Son fin sourire était vicieux et acéré, comme s’il s’appuyait sur sa propre réputation. « Et je ferai paraître tout ceci, » ses longs doigts englobèrent toute la scène, « pour le plus doux des moments angéliques. Suis-je clair ? » Il décrivit un lent cercle (il ne pouvait pas bouger rapidement actuellement, c’était tout aussi bien la lenteur était plus menaçante de toute façon), leur laissant à toustes l’occasion d’acquiescer dans une pure terreur. « Bien. Je vois que vous vous en rappellerez. » Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers les ascenseurs avec Aziraphale sur ses talons.


End file.
